White Eyes
by Mrs. Kakashi
Summary: CHAPTER NINE UP! One chapter left! NaruHina...Konoha's latest gossip:Hyuga and Uzumaki a couple!As rumors spread, it gets harder and harder for the two to confess their feelings.
1. Pearl White Eyes

White Eyes  
  
By:Mrs. Kakashi AKA Anni-chan  
  
Disclaimer:I do not own the Naruto series, manga nor anime.  
  
Authoress' Note: Gawsh, I'm so glad to be back at FF.N! I have been having a terribly long writer's block, and hopefully this story'll change my nonproductive mood. I hope you like my story, and if you have any questions or comments concerning it that you do not wish to put in your reveiws either email me at copper@linkabit.com, mrskakashi@yahoo.com, or IM me at Mrs Kakashi. I look forward to having you read my story! It's my first NaruHina!  
  
Prologue: Pearl White Eyes   
  
Hinata was at her own special training spot, hidden deep within the forest. It was where she could concentrate-- one of the only places where she could concentrate, in fact. It was where no one else dared to go, where no one else knew existed. The only person, well, thing that even knew about it other than her was Kiba's little dog, Akamaru. It was Hinata's special spot, where she belonged, and didn't have to worry about what others thought of her. Where nothing could bother her, where no one could hate her or discriminate against her for being weak, for not being worthy of the Hyuga family name. She could just be herself, no one was there for miles. Not even Neji could penetrate her barrier with his hatred. She felt so free!  
  
As she worked with her chakra-building skills-- though she was doing fine with her chakra and controlling it-- she noticed that she didn't hear Akamaru's barking anymore... She had been watching Akamaru for Kiba today, and then she went and lost him! Kiba would kill her for sure... Unless she found Akamaru soon. He couldn't have wandered too far off, right? He had just been there barking... an hour ago?!  
  
She franticly looked around her, just to be sure Akamaru was really gone. And to her dismay, he was.  
  
"Akamaru! Come here, boy! Akamaruuuu!" Hinata shouted with her hands cupped around her mouth, hoping to draw the little dog to where she was, or to at least see him. There was no reply. She still didn't see him.  
  
'Oh no, Kiba's going to be angry with me!' Hinata thought to herself. She was following the path she walked along everyday, hoping that was where the dog had gone, when someone popped out of a tree upside down right in front of her, blocking her path! Who would just hang upside-down in a tree, waiting for someone to walk by so they could jump out and scare the living hell out of them?!  
  
It was the only boy she dared to dream of. It was Uzumaki Naruto.  
  
"Hiya, Hinata-chan!" the blonde boy beamed. He was always so energetic.  
  
"H-hi, Na-Naruto-kun!" Hinata blushed as she stared at his upside-down face.  
  
"What are you doing in this part of the forest all alone?" Naruto questioned, hopping out of the tree and not-so-gracefully landing in front of the raven haired girl.  
  
"W-well this is where I train, and, um, well I lost Akamaru!" Hinata confessed. Naruto opened his eyes in shock, grabbing her by the wrists. That made Hinata turn red as a tomato. He had her hands in his! It was like her dream come true, only it wasn't the way she had planned for him to hold her hands in his own... she wanted it to be more romantic...  
  
"Come on, Hinata-chan!We have to find him! If Sasuke finds him he'll sacrifice him or something creepy like that! You know how he is!" Naruto exagerated. (A/N:We all know Sasuke isn't THAT creepy, though I do wonder sometimes...)  
  
Hinata was still blushing from how close she was to Naruto... he still had her pale, delicate wrists in his masculine hands, running ahead of her to find the little doggie.  
  
"Here, Akamaru! Come here, girl!" Naruto called.  
  
"Um, Akamaru is a boy..." Hinata shyly corrected. Naruto blushed a little at his error, but then continued calling.  
  
"Here boy! Dat's a goooooooooddd doggie!" exclaimed the hyperactive ninja boy. He looked kind of cute when he was worried, Hinata had to admit. Hinata was wondering why he was so worried, he never really liked Akamaru all that much... She loved gazing at his handsome features, the whisker birthmarks on his face that made him so unique....  
  
Hinata finally came to her senses and started helping Naruto, calling, "Come here please, Akamaru?" and similar things. After a few more minutes of this, Naruto released Hinata's hands, not even noticing he had them in a tight grip. He blushed slightly at the contact, and apoligized.  
  
"I'm really sorry, Hinata-chan. Did I hurt you?" he was genuinely concerned! He was asking about her! To see if she was alright! He knew she had always been a delicate girl, and would never forgive himself if he was to somehow hurt her, accident or not.  
  
"No!You didn't hurt me! I'm fine!"Hinata insisted, continuing the search for the dog. It was night-time when they finally found him, and they had been together for hours, just yelling for the little Akamaru. Naruto was really angry when they finally found him; he was hiding from them behind a tree! A tree right near where Hinata had been training!  
  
Naruto joined Hinata as they dropped Akamaru off at Kiba's house. Then, since Naruto was hungry and missed dinner while out with Hinata, they stopped at the Ichiraku Ramen for some (A/N:you guessed it) ramen.  
  
Naruto led the way into the shop-- Hinata didn't go there much, in fact, the only reason she ever went there was to see Naruto and watch him eat... and ussually whenever she went he was there. As can be expected from a guy obsessed with ramen.  
  
They sat up front, right in front of the old man, Naruto on Hinata's left, and ordered. This was what every night was for Naruto, lonely, ordering his miso or pork ramen right in front of the old man so he could get it ASAP.  
  
"Gimme some Miso Ramen!" demanded Naruto, a fox-like grin plastered on his tanned face.  
  
"Um, I'd like a Shrimp Ramen, please." Hinata politely ordered, just as she was taught to... before her family started ignoring her, only having eyes for Hanabi, her younger sister who was quickly advancing on her in the ways of the ninja.  
  
While they waited for their orders, someone tapped Hinata on the shoulder.  
  
"Hey, Hinata!Whatcha doin' this late at night at Ichiraku Ramen all by yourself?" Haruno Sakura asked, taking the seat right next to Hinata, on her right.  
  
"Um, I'm sort of not by myself." Hinata shyly admitted.  
  
  
  
"Whaaaaa--- that means you have a date, right?! So you and Kiba finally hooked up, eh? That's so sweet!" Sakura assumed, having a dreamy look in her eyes, most likely dreaming of her and Sasuke and the two of them going on a date. (A/N:Like that would ever happen.)  
  
"No!I mean, actually---" Hinata was cut off by Naruto's angry voice.  
  
"Just ignore me, will ya, Sakura-chan?!" he yelled in mock anger.  
  
"Whhaaaa-- NARUTO!WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?!" demanded an oblivious Sakura. She then put two and two together, as can be expected from the girl who got the best score on the Chuunin exam.  
  
"Y-you mean...Hinata?! You and Naruto are out on a DATE?!" she shouted, grabbing her hair and pulling... rather hard. (A/N:Anime-style, of course.It would grow back the next day.)  
  
"NO!" Hinata and Naruto shouted in unison.But they were too late. Sakura was gone... she ran right away.  
  
To tell more people about what she learned.  
  
To tell Ino, in particular, that Hinata and Naruto were an item. That would spread around Konohagakure fast... as long as you put Ino-Pig and Sakura-Big forehead together, gossip would spread like a comminucable disease.  
  
End Prologue.  
  
A/N:Welp, how didja like mai prologue? I hope you thought it was worth reading! I know it ain't too interesting yet, but once I get the gossip started (chapter one), it'll get rather interesting! What? You say you want me to put more Sakura/Sasuke in? Well, I don't know. I know my favorite pairing with Sakura would HAVE to be Sakura/Kakashi. It's definately the best. But then they'd be stealing all the NaruHina fluffiness. Oh yeah, I did this with one of mai other stories, it's a vote. I'd like you to vote for whether or not you, as mai fan(s), want a lemon. If you do not know what a lemon is, as many other of many fan(s) did not, I'll tell you, just so you will know exactly what you're getting yourself into. A lemon is a sexual scene, rated R, and is ussually very loving and romantic, as mine will be if I do one. If I do, it will have only been mai second lemon, so it will not be very good, I assure you. Though when I did do mai first lemon, people who reveiwed said it was good. That kinda raised mai self confidence, which is pry the only reason why I'm even offering to do one now. Well, look at me rambling on and on. Ja ne, d'chinkos!  
  
--Anni-chan  
  
P.S. Yeah I don't remember if I told you, but if you wanna read mai xanga thingie it's   
  
www.xanga.com/Anni_chan  
  
hope you like it! Its okay.  
  
Next Time- Chapter One: Electric Blue Eyes 


	2. Electric Blue Eyes

White Eyes  
  
By:Mrs. Kakashi AKA Anni-chan  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing of the Naruto series, including the Ichiraku Ramen Shoppe, just to let you know, in case there was some confusion.  
  
Authoress' Note:  
  
Chapter One: Electric Blue Eyes  
  
It had been two days since Sakura had seen Hinata and Naruto in the Ichiraku together.As he tried to fall asleep in the dark room, Naruto played the event over in his head a million times.The event of what had happened earlier that day.  
  
~*~FLASHBACK:  
  
"Naruto, I heard from that big-mouthed Ino that you're dating my team-mate, Hyuga Hinata. That isn't true, it it?" Kiba looked kind of angry and serious to Naruto. More so than usual, anyway.  
  
"No! Of course not! Ino-pig is a liar, that's all!" Naruto yelled. Kiba backed off as Naruto sprayed saliva as he ranted.  
  
"Geez, I was just asking!" Kiba said, walking away with his shoulders hunched. Kiba had the feeling that although it may not have been a date, Naruto may have had feelings for Hinata, too. Kiba already knew that Hinata had a deep respect for Naruto, and maybe a crush on the boy. KIba just hoped that Naruto didn't like the young girl back. (A/N:Oh yea by the way they are like 16 okay?)  
  
~*~:END FLASHBACK  
  
'Kiba sure was acting weird. Oh well, I guess he always acts like that. I need some sleep.' the sunshine-haired boy thought to himself as he drifted off into a dream of ramen...  
  
~*~The next day-- Team 7's Meeting Place  
  
Team 7 was there in their usual states-- Sakura was oogling over Sasuke and Sasuke is ignoring her (A/N: the cold-hearted....ahem!). Naruto was just acting strangely, though.... he was just staring into the sky for some reason.  
  
"Oi, Naruto!" Sakura stopped pestering Sasuke enough to shout out to the boy.  
  
"Huh? What is it, Sakura-chan?" he asked, adverting his gaze at the clear sky to Sakura's pretty, pale face.  
  
"Well, I was just wondering why you're so... different this morning. I mean, Naruto, since when are you EVER quiet! And thoughtful, at that?!" Sakura's pity face looked kind of creepy as she yelled more and more.  
  
"Hmph! Why should I even talk to YOU, Sakura?! You're the one who got me into this mess!" Naruto turned around angrily.  
  
"What mess?" Sakura wondered aloud.  
  
"I'll tell ya what mess! The mess with me and Hinata! You know how shy she is; now she probably won't even come talk to me because she doesn't want even more gossip about us spreading!!!!!"Naruto shouted out to the pastel-haired girl, as the fact of Naruto and Hinata never being a couple dawned on her.  
  
"What? So you two WEREN'T a couple?!" Sakura was totally shocked. She knew that from the first day at the academy that Hinata like Naruto... she just never told anyone.... only Ino.Big mistake.Ino was the LAST person she should have told.  
  
"I-I'm so sorry, Naruto!" Sakura apologized. "I'm sorry, guys, but I have to go do soemthing! Kakashi won't be back for maybe hours anyway!" Sakura glanced back as she dashed off into the forest. She had to find Hinata! She didn't want this to get out of hand... and she needed Hinata to prove to Ino just what was really going on, because Sakura knew that Ino wouldn't just belive Sakura only because she asked ehr to! She needed PROOF!  
  
End Chapter One.  
  
A/N:Well i hope you all enjoyed chapter one! Short, I know, but I'm still ill with the infamous, deadly, writers' block! UWAH! But I hope to be out of bed soon. And when I'm fully recovered, the chapters will be crankin' out like, um, things that crank out of something.... anyway, the chapters will be longer and better after my writer's block. Ja ne, d'chinkos!  
  
--Anni-chan  
  
Next Time- Chapter Two: Emerald Green Eyes 


	3. Emerald Green Eyes

White Eyes   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter Three: Emerald Green Eyes   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Sakura called out Hinata's name as she ran through the forest, the spot where she knew Hinata went before her team met up. Of course, her team was probably already together and training. Not ALL of the senseis were as irresponsible (A/N: or sexy!) as Kakashi, after all!   
  
As she slowed down, she noticed a glimse of off-white clothing.......it was Hinata! Sakura raced to catch up to her.   
  
"Hinata! I'm so glad I found you!" Sakura panted. Hinata looked bewildered. "I was scared that i'd NEVER find you, and that would be aweful, since I REALLY need to talk to you!"   
  
"About what, Sakura?" Hinata was totally confused. Why would SAKURA be looking for her? They rarely even spoke!   
  
"About you and Naruto! Look, Hinata, I thought that the two of you were a couple, and so I told Ino-pig! And the way SHE spreads gossip (A/N: *cough cough* hypocryte*), all of Konohagakure may know about what I thought!" Sakura explained as much as she knew how. Hinata just stood there, bewildered beyond belief. Sakura had TOLD Ino? Something so untrue?!   
  
"Then why didn't you try and tell her that it wasn't true when you realized this yourself?" Hinata spoke with a touch of anger in her voice that any normal person would not notice, but Hinata had the right to be angry.   
  
Sakura sighed. "Because Ino would need you to tell her so yourself! She wouldn't believe me if I just told her that I had been wrong!"   
  
"Oh. I see. So we're going to go and tell her the truth, then?" Hinata inquired. She just wanted the gossip to end...her team mates and Kurenai- sensei had been treating her so differently. Kiba had been trying to avoid her, which was kind of hard to do, considering they were in the same cell and spent most of their time together, and Shino named two bugs after Hinata and Naruto, claiming them to be a couple. The bad omen was that the one named Naruto died shortly after.....And Kurenai had been going harder on her in training, claiming tht if Hinata could have a boyfriend, she could train as well.   
  
After a moment of silence, Sakura spoke. "Yes. We need to stop the rumors, and if we can get Ino to believe us, she will go around with us and tell the village that it's not true." Hinata nodded. Such a little problem was going to be solved soon!   
  
"Wait, Sakura.....where is Ino at this time? Her group led by Asuma should have left by now." Hinata pointed out. Sakura looked puzzled. "Their team went to a neighboring village to get back some money the Hokage loaned that village....but they will not be back for a week!"   
  
"Oh no! I guess we'll have to go to that village and seek them out!" Sakura sighed. This was going to be so much more difficult than she had planned.   
  
"But Sakura! I'm sure that our senseis would not just let us go, and even if they did, we do not know where that village is, or even the name of it!" Hinata had lost all hope. They would NEVER get rid of the rumors!   
  
"Hm....I've got an idea!" Sakura grinned a grin similar to Naruto's......Hinata gulped.   
  
~*~* One Hour Later, near a stump in the woods.~*~*   
  
Both Naruto's and Hinata's teams were gathered. Kakashi cleared his throat. Kurenai clapped her hands.   
  
"So, Sakura, you think that Kurenai and I will just go up to the Hokage and lie, saying that Asuma's team is in great danger and needs our teams to bail them out? You really want us to do that?" Kakashi asked the young, nodding girl. He sweatdropped.   
  
"So you guys really think that because of some rumor, we'll risk our jobs? Our well-paying jobs?" Kurenai's eye twitched as Hinata meekly nodded. "Well I don't think that's going to happen! Wanna know why? Because it's pointless!"   
  
Hinata looked over at Sakura with an I-told-you-so look that made Sakura shudder. Naruto looked at the two girls sadly. It bothered Hinata this much? 'I must be pretty pathetic, for even Hinata not to want to be seen with me.'   
  
"Besides," Kakashi continued, "I'm sure their team will get back soon, after all, every village neighboring us is friendly. In two or three days they will return. Then you can do your cute little scheming!" Kakashi smiled at the ninja pupils as they sweatdropped.   
  
~*~*In Sakura's room, later that night~*~*   
  
'I hope Ino gets back soon, for Hinata's sake. You can tell she doesn't want Naruto to think ill of her, or to know that she likes him....But what about Naruto? Could he like her too, or is the love.....' Sakura frowned, 'One-sided?'   
  
  
  
A/N: Thank you all for reviewing! The reviews mean so much to me! And since this chapter was so very short, I'll reply to the reviews now! And I know I made Kurenai kind of mean....I know that was totally OOC for her....but it was just for the effect of them not being able to do it. To wait for Ino to get back.   
  
Review Responses   
  
Tiger5913: Hinata's shyness is cute though....but I would get over it to be with Naruto....he's a cutie! And there should be more HinaNaru lemons....both characters are sexy! If I do a lemon, it will be much much much later in the fic.....I think....XD   
  
Eva01: Of course I'm going to continue this....It's my first NaruHina and I want it to be good. Thanx for reading!   
  
yurimi-neko: Yes this is a cute pairing, but lately I've been wondering who Hinata should be with more--Kiba or Naruto!   
  
Millk-Toast: Hm...... I'm glad you gave me some advice.....But Sakura is really loud with Naruto.....in fact, she's a lot like Ino when she yells at Naruto.....Please tell me how you think the begining is rushed so I can fix it....after all, I drug it out as much as I could.....the conversations are rushed because....I don't know. I'll try not to rush the conversations so much.   
  
RadicalL: I'm really glad you like my fic, since you're one of my favorite writers.....I love when I get reviews from such famous people! LOL   
  
Hinata*Neji: Hm....I'm really glad you like my fic, and I'll try to spell better....I don't have spell-check though....So thanks!   
  
new dragon 18: I love you! XD Keep reading.....:P   
  
foxrocker: Thanks for reviewing! I'll update as much as I can....I'm a very lazy person. LOL I'll try to make this story wirth reading.   
  
uchiha_sasuke: So glad you like! I love when people take up a lot of space in reviews, it shows that they don't mind using their valuble time being nice. ^_^ So of course I don't mind you taking up space. I think it's sweet! HINA/NARU FOREVER!   
  
bo: Thankies! I decided to take your advice and do a one-pairing fic......I hate when people do fics and have couples that I don't like in it....so yeah. Peace! And I love your name. It's my doggie's name!   
  
Sea-Moon: So happy that you like my humble little fanfic.....^_~ Keep readin', homie!   
  
Ruby-Tears: I'm glad you like it.....and I won't pair Sasuke with Sakura. But for totally different reasons than you. I like Sakura.....she does her best when fighting.....and Sasuke doesn't care about her, you're right......But I hate him, though he's really sexy.......:P   
  
Lunauc: Glad you like. But in this story, mind you, they're like 16.....so they wouldn't be all that young. And YES, Kakashi and Sakura belong together! So cute! But that's only my opinion...:P   
  
KDS: ......WHAT IS BESTIALITY?! ......Glad you like! I'll try to write clearer.....I love good advice in writing......Kami-sama knows I need it. lol.   
  
Licht Seiger: I'll try to make this less crammie. Hope you like!   
  
Chibi Dragon: Glad you likies! ^_^ Might I add that a chibi dragon would be like THE cutest thing! XD   
  
MadjesterVince: Troubling times ahead, indeed. Keep readin', dude!   
  
Dream][Walker3: La la la glad ya like it~   
  
Next Chapter: Charcoal Black Eyes 


	4. Charcoal Black Eyes

White Eyes  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.  
  
Chapter Four: Charcoal Black Eyes  
  
A/N: This chapter is, in fact, Sasuke's chapter. Uchiha Sasuke is NOT my favorite person, and I'm sorry to all you Sasuke fans out there. But don't worry--it's not like I'm going to be mean to him or kill him off or something that other Sasuke-dislikers would do...... I don't want you to stop reading my story! Oh yea, I know there is no such thing as 'black eyes', they are in fact brown, but I liked the name I came up with..heh heh.....I was just too lazy to change it, okay?!  
  
Ever since Konoha's latest gossip --Hinata and Naruto-- came about, Sasuke's rabid fangirls (most girls on Konoha, and some in other villages) had been a little calmer.....sure, they still swooned over him like mad, but they didn't do it as much. Whenever Hinata or Naruto walked along (they NEVER walked together, for fear of the gossip spreading and getting to the Hyuga Main House) and Sasuke was near, instead of Sasuke being swarmed, Hinata or Naruto were bombarded with questions and comments. They never believed it when Hinata or Naruto said that it was all just a huge misunderstanding. They just took it as modesty.  
  
Uchiha Sasuke wasn't used to getting this little attention. It wasn't that he missed the attention, it was just something entirely new. He was used to guys coming up and wanting to fight him (mainly Naruto), and girls glomping him (mainly Sakura and Ino). Naruto was busy THINKING lately, which surprised the young Uchiha boy, and Sakura was thinking a lot too! But only now, the pastel haired girl wasn't thinking of him. She was thinking of Hinata and Naruto. Sasuke also noticed that Ino had left a few days ago. Who couldn't notice? He was getting used to the peace and quiet. He liked it. The only problem was that he knew it wouldn't last for long. So he was still moping around. Brooding. Always the pessimist....  
  
Currently, Sasuke was sitting on Team 7's mission meeting place, the bridge, with Haruno Sakura and Uzumaki Naruto. They would still have a few hours to wait for their always-late sensei, Hatake Kakashi.   
  
"He must have gotten lost on 'the road of life' again, eh Sakura-chan?" Naruto complained. He and Sakura always thought they were the impatient ones whenever waiting for their sensei, but really it was always Sasuke being the most impatient. He just never showed it, after all, he still believed that he was the best shinobi of Konohagakure. While Sakura and Naruto thought Sasuke was just sitting there, patiently brooding and plotting revenge against Itachi, the truth was that secretly, Sasuke was thinking evil thoughts about the silver-haired jounin. He hated how Kakashi acted so cool everytime he was late!  
  
Truth be told, Sasuke had his own 'Inner Sakura'. His name? 'Inner Sasuke'.  
  
Sasuke was quickly brought out of his thought with Sakura's voice. "Or maybe he 'overslept' again. I don't see what he could possibly be doing every morning, when he tells us to meet him at a certain time and never shows! I'll bet that he makes us wait simply for the satisfaction of knowing that we'll come here at the right time every morning," Sakura paused to glance at Sasuke longingly, "Right, Sasuke-kun?" She batted her emerald eyes. Sasuke grunted. He hated when she'd try so hard to win his affections, but he hated it more when Yamanaka Ino tried. She was just too forcefull.   
  
Most people would be flattered if two of the most beautiful girls in the viallge (Sakura and Ino), along with almost every other girl in the village, was in love with them, in fact, they'd most likely be ecstatic. But not Uchiha Sasuke. It made him sick to think that so many people could be so weak, just because a handsome guy comes along. He detested most women because of that. But he detested most men because the way they wanted to FIGHT him over those women. They were just as bad as the girls, if not worse.   
  
This reminded Sasuke of that Rock Lee fellow. He obviously had a thing for Sakura, and that was a minor reason he fought Sasuke. Minor. Naruto fought Sasuke for many reasons. Not so much for Sakura, but for all girls in general. Jealousy, one might say. No one ever acknowledged Naruto and that made him hate Sasuke, since everyone believed that Sasuke had looks and brains when Naruto had neither. But a few people had noticed that there was always one person there to acknowledge him, she was just too shy to let him know. And it was the girl Naruto had been thinking about a lot lately. Hyuga Hinata. As he did about most any girl, Sasuke believed that Hinata was weak. He believed that she was weaker than almost every other person in Konoha, and didn't deserve to be a shinobi. When he found out that she was not in love with him, he thought she was stronger than he had thought, emotionally at least. That if she was not in love with him, she wouldn't be in love with anyone. Then he saw the way she would gaze at the young Uzumaki. Any respect that he may have had for the Hyuga girl turned to dust and was blown away. If anyone was in love with someone so weak as he thought Naruto was, they had no strength in them at all. Especially if they could not tell him. At least Ino and Sakura would often confess their love for Sasuke. Not like he cared or anything, it was just that at least they were brave enough to do that. Hinata, on the other hand........But he knew it must have been eating her up inside. He knew that the gossip spreading about his teammate and Hinata wasn't true--he knew that Hinata would never work up the courage to date Naruto, and Naruto would always be too clueless to notice teh affection she gave him. Whatta dunce.  
  
"Sasuke-kun, isn't Kakashi-sensei later than usual? I mean, shouldn't he have been here by now?" Sakura gazed at the sun, which was high over their heads, A little past noon. He was usually here around ten....had something gone horribly wrong? What was wrong with their teacher, and why was he so late?!  
  
"Hmn...." Sasuke thought alloud. Why WAS Kakashi an hour later than usual? Was there something they should know about?   
  
Before anyone could say anything else, the most annoying, shrill voice called out to them.  
  
"Yo! Big forehead girl! Sasuke-kun! Stupid Naruto! Guess who!"   
  
It was Yamanaka Ino. Just what Sasuke wanted at the time........  
  
TBC......  
  
Hey! That chapter was mostly just Sasuke's thoughts, I guess. I really didn't have much planned out, I mean, he really doesn't have anything to do with Naruto and Hinata, other than the fact that he's on Naruto's shinobi team, but.....I wanted to do a chapter for each member of Team 7, as I will for each of team 10 and 8. Oh yea, and for that last part "It was Yamanaka Ino, just what Sasuke wanted at the time...." I was being sarcastic. I knew some people wouldn't catch onto that. Heh heh.  
  
Next Chapter: Chapter Five: Baby Blue Eyes 


	5. Baby Blue Eyes

White Eyes  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.  
  
Chapter Five: Baby Blue Eyes  
  
"Oi, Sasuke-kun! Oh, how I missed you! I even missed Big Forehead Girl here!" Yamanaka Ino glomped the raven haired boy. He coldly pushed her off of him.   
  
"Ino-Pig! Stay away from Sasuke-kun!" Sakura emitted a low growl, but then realized that Ino was back. Which meant....."Oh, Ino-chan! C'mere! We have to talk! It's about Hinata-chan and Naruto!" Sakura dragged an unwilling Ino off the scene.  
  
Naruto looked down off of the bridge. Only he and Sasuke were left and he felt like talking. He knew that Sasuke wouldn't want to talk. Naruto grinned. Who cared what Sasuke wanted?  
  
"Oi, Sasuke!" Naruto jumped in front of Sasuke. If it was a normal person the would have had a heart attack from the suddenness of Naruto, but Sasuke wasn't normal. He was a shinobi used to Naruto's annoying tactics.  
  
"Get away from me, Naruto. I don't have time for this." Naruto frowned. All Sasuke was doing was moping around! Naruto gave up and went back at looking at the water flowing under the bridge.  
  
~*~*   
  
"Ino! We need your help! It turns out that Naruto and Hinata weren't dating! We need to stop the gossip before it gets to the Hyuuga Mainhouse! Hinata-chan would be in so much trouble if it did!" Sakura explained to the stubborn blonde. Inon frowned.  
  
"So you mean you lied before?! Look what your lies have caused! Poor Hinata!" Ino dramatically sobbed. A vein in Sakura's head became visable.   
  
"Ino-pig, I didn't lie, I just saw wrong, OKAY?!" the pink haired shinobi shouted. Ino smirked.   
  
"Alright, I'll help collect the gossip. Where's Hinata, anyway?" Ino turned serious. Just like Sakura, Ino wanted to help the shy girl, because Hinata was always so nice to everyone, but got intimidated so easily. Gossip was probably not the right thing for her, esspecially since neither she or Naruto were used to much attention, even she, from the Hyuga main house.  
  
"She's at her team's meeting spot. Why don't we wait until our teams' missions are over?" Sakura suggested. Ino shrugged.  
  
"Since my team was doing an A class mission, we have the entire week off, for vacation!" Ino bragged, knowing Sakura would be jealous.  
  
"Why doesn't Kakashi-sensei ever let us have vacations?!"  
  
~*~*  
  
Ino was at her family's flower shop, her mother was making her work during her vacation! Some vacation that would turn out to be! But Ino decided that if she had to work, she would tell anyone who came in that the gossip was not true. Why not get a headstart? The gossip would go away sooner, at least. And while customers were not in and Ino was not tending to the plants, she was making flyers to put up showing that the gossip wasn't true.  
  
Insert picture of Naruto here   
  
Did you hear about Uzumaki Naruto going on a DATE?! Think again, friends. This boy hasn't ever been on a date with ANYONE in his ENTIRE LIFE, and most likely will never! So if you heard some gossip about him going on a date, THINK AGAIN!  
  
Ino used her family's copy machine to make up about 100 copies and would later post them around Konoha, with the help of Sakura and Hinata, of course. No way would she do it alone-- after all, it wasn't HER fault Sakura told her a lie.   
  
TBC  
  
Sorry that was so short, I'm tired though. *yawn* I'm thinking of doing a couple of sequels to this story when I'm done. But that's long from now.   
  
Next Time: Chapter Six: Silver Eyes  
  
And that's all I can think of at the moment. Ja Ne!  
  
--Tomo-chan 


	6. Silver Eyes

White Eyes  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.  
  
A/N: I hope ya like it! Oh yeah, this is a Neji chapter.... I know his eyes are supposed to be white, but whenever I see them, they look silver to me. So I named this chapter Silver Eyes. Okers? And this chapter isn't really all that important, because in this story Neji isn't all that important.  
  
Chapter Six: Silver Eyes  
  
Hyuga Neji walked through Konoha. It was the anniversary of his father's death and he was going to bring flowers to honor this day, and so he was going to the Yamanaka Flower Shoppe.   
  
As he was walking, something on a telephone pole caught his eye. It was a flyer with a picture of that goofy Uzumaki boy on it....the goofy Uzumaki boy who beat him in the Chuunin Exam!  
  
Neji's angry eyes read the flyer. What was all this about? Was someone who didn't like Naruto doing this? Neji didn't see the point AT ALL....   
  
Neji continued along his way to the flower shop, and saw about ten more of those weird flyers along the way.  
  
*Ding* the bell to the flower shop rang. Yamanaka Ino, Haruno Sakura, and last but not least, Hyuga Hinata looked up at their newest customer.........Hyuga Neji.  
  
Hinata gulped......did Neji know about the rumor? Did he tell the other Hyugas? The same thought was running through the other girls' minds. Well, Ino was thinking something else, too.  
  
'How did Sexy Ino not work against this guy?!'  
  
"I want flowers." was all Neji said as he brushed past the three girls.   
  
"Flowers?" Sakura asked, bewildered. Neji didn't seem like the kind of guy into FLOWERS.......  
  
"Oh my!" Hinata gasped. She then remebered what day it was. "It's the anniversary of Neji's father's death!"  
  
"Uh-oh, better not get on Neji's bad side, then." Ino recommended, and the others nodded in agreement.  
  
TBC  
  
A/N: OMG that was the shortest chapter ever, I guess I just wrote it to tell ya that the Hyugas haven't heard about the rumor. ^_^  
  
Next Time: Chapter Seven: Who Knows Eyes?  
  
--Tomo-chan 


	7. Who Knows Eyes

White Eyes  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.  
  
A/N: If you've gotten this far into the story, it means you must like it, I mean, why else would you continue to read it? Therefore, I hope to make you keep continuing to read it by writing better, longer chapters! And this is Shino's chapter, in case you didn't guess it. I've never seen his eyes so I don't know what color they are. ^.^ I'm assuming they're brown, but in this story I won't go by assumption, wanna know why? Cuz I hope to make a serious fic for once. ^_^ Anyone remember 'Naruto's Weird Ramen'? Or it's repost, 'Naruto's Wish'? I hope ya know that was MY first fic!!!!!! Oh yea and by the way, I'm going to try and make this chapter longer to make up for how short my last one was!  
  
Chapter Seven: Who Knows Eyes  
  
Shino had always known Hinata had liked Naruto. He knew that Nanruto had always liked Sakura. Everyone knew Sakura had always liked Sasuke, and that Sasuke had always liked revenge. But not many people knew who Shino liked, nor did they care. Same with Kiba.   
  
Shino and Kiba had always liked Hinata. Well, since she became part of their team, anyway. They both tried to hide it, but neither could. Not from each other. Not from themselves.  
  
They secretly held a grudge against Naruto. Hinata was so in love with him and all he could think about was that Sakura girl. Naruto didn't even pay attention to Hinata! They couldn't understand why--Hinata was so much cuter than Sakura! (A/N: AMEN!~)  
  
Since they were part of her team (and both in love with her), they noticed how she changed when the rumors began. And in the beginning they both feared that the rumors were true! Until Kiba found out for himself by asking Naruto.  
  
Currently, team 8 was sitting at their metting spot with Kurenai as she explained the day's mission.   
  
"....And so, Kakashi and Asuma's teams are going to meet us here as soon as possible! Any questions?" Kurenai smiled. Hinata looked as she usually does--shy and cute, and Kiba had a worried look on his face.....and angry, worried look. What was he planning on doing to that Naruto? Shino knew it had to have something to do with the fox boy.  
  
Shino, he just looked as he normally did. You couldn't really tell, though, because his tall necked jacket and sunglasses hid a lot of his facial expression.  
  
"Good! Then until they get here, you guys can do whatever you want!" Kurenai dissapeared into the smoke. Shino then realized that he had only caught the last part of the mission--what were they going to do for a mission?  
  
"Hinata-chan, I didn't catch the beginning of the mission.....what was it?" Kiba asked for Shino, so appearantly he hadn't been paying attention either.  
  
"Um, we are only going to, uh, train with the other teams...." Hinata answered, her voice a little shakey. Shino and Kiba didn't know why.  
  
Before anything else could be said, Team 10 arrived--right on time. Ino was leading the way, Shikamaru and Chouji behind her, and bringing up the rear was Asuma, faithful cigarette handy in his mouth.   
  
"Hey! Why do we have to train with them?!" Shikamaru pointed over to Shino's team. Hinata cringed.   
  
"Because, I want you to. So does Chouji." Asuma answered, and Chouji looked confused until Asuma winked. Chouji smiled.  
  
'Steak dinner, eh? He he he, yeah, I want to train with Kurenai-sensei's team....' Chouji thought, drool coming out of his mouth. "Eh heh heh heh heh......."  
  
Shikamaru and Ino ignored him. "So run along!" Asuma shooed his pupils off, and they slowly sat down near the others.  
  
"So, when's Kakashi's team supposed to be here? I'm looking forward to training with that dunce, Naruto!" Kiba chuckled, but everyone knew he was serious.  
  
"You know how late Kakashi's team always is. I don't know why we even have to come on time if they never do!" complained an irritated Shikamaru.   
  
Everyone nodded in agreement. All of the teams knew how late Kakashi always was, but unlike his students, most didn't know from personal expirience. That excluded the Jounins and Iruka-sensei. Each knew how late the scarecrow tended to be, but none knew why he was always so late!  
  
About two hours later, Kakashi and his group had the nerve to show up. Kakashi had some lame excuse and Sakura and Naruto were still complaining about his tardiness. Shino wondered why Sakura, Naruto, and Sasuke even showed up on time and waited three hours for their non-punctual sensei when they knew he would be late! But no one knew why they always came on time, they didn't even know themselves!  
  
"Well, I'm going to go over to where Asuma and Kurenai are making out!" Kakashi excused himself and the students all sweatdropped. 'Pervert..'  
  
When Kakashi disappeared, Ino stood in front of everyone. "May I have your attention PLEASE?!" Ino demanded. Everyone stopped what they were doing and covered their ears. "Arigatou!" Ino thanked them sweetly, making them all face-fault. "Now, ladies and gentlemen, we are going to have our own little preliminary matches to determine which of us is the strongest! That will be our training mission for today!"  
  
"Bah! I already know who the best of us is!" Sasuke complained.   
  
"Yeah, Sasuke-kun is the best!" Sakura defended. Typical.  
  
"Oi! Oi! Whatta bout me?! I'm strong, too!" Naruto whined. Shino and Kiba resisted the urge to hit him.  
  
"ANYWAY!" Ino cleared her throat. "These are the match-ups.   
  
Shino/Naruto  
  
Sakura-Big-Forehead-Girl/Hinata  
  
Shikamaru/Sasuke-kun  
  
Chouji/Kiba!"Ino smiled. Sakura twitched.   
  
"And why aren't you in it?! And my forehead is perfectly normal, Ino-Pig-Chan!" Sakura fumed. Shino pushed her out of the way.  
  
"Anyway, it was my turn, right? Let's go, Naruto." Shino smirked. Naruto gulped. He didn't want to beat this bug guy in front of Hinata.....after all, it was her friend! Teammate! But he couldn't lose to this guy, either! Naruto stepped up to the clearing.  
  
insert action seen here, with neither becoming victor--a draw  
  
"Yay! Um, good job, Shino-kun, Naruto-kun." Hinata cheered when the draw was declared. Shino blushed, but you couldn't tell because of his large coat.  
  
"Next up, Big Forehead Vs. Hinata!"  
  
Insert action scene here, with Sakura becoming victor  
  
As Hinata sat down, Shino could tell that she didn't want to hurt Sakura with Gentle Fists, and so let Sakura win. Sakura looked proud enough, though.  
  
"Shikimaru and Sasuke-kun! GOOOOOOO Sasuke-kun!" cheered Ino. To think that she would cheer for a member of someone else's team....but Hinata faced that in the Chuunin exams.........  
  
Insert fight seen with SHIKAMARU being victorious!  
  
Everyone looked surprised that Sasuke didn't win. Shikamaru grinned.  
  
"Um.....C-Chouji and Kiba....." Ino was devistated. Why hadn't her Sasuke-kun won?  
  
Insert scene with Kiba defeating Meat Cannon with the help of Akamaru  
  
By the time everyone but Ino had faught, only Kiba, Sakura, and Shikamaru were left. One person from each team. Who would have thought that Sakura would have been left instead of Sasuke or Naruto? Of course, Hinata could have beaten her....  
  
"Alright, ladies and gentlemen, on with the second round of the battle!" Ino held her handy microphone to her mouth with one arm raised in the air like that chick from the Wheel of Fortune. "We have to eliminate either Kiba, Sakura, or Shikamaru and the remaining two will figh in the final round of today's training! YAY!"  
  
After playing paper/rock/scissors, they decided that Shikamaru would first go up against Sakura. He showed no mercy and she was quickly thrown out of the match. The final round would be only Kiba and Shikamaru.   
  
Shino grinned. He hoped that Kiba would win and make team 8 overall victors....but Shikamaru was a very strong opponent, he even beat Sasuke!  
  
Insert fight scene with Shikamaru winning  
  
Looked like Team 10 won....  
  
Ino ran over and hugged Shikamaru, and both blushed slightly and sat back down. It was nearing dark, and the senseis still had not come back from wherever they had been all day.  
  
Sakura looked worried. "Where do you think Kakashi-sensei could be?"  
  
"I don't know.....what about Asuma and Kurenai? They didn't even tell us where they went this morning! We can only assume that they are still together...." stated Chouji. Shikamaru nodded.  
  
"I think we should go search for them. It's not like our senseis to be so irresponsible." Kiba suggested. Kakashi's team looked bug eyed.  
  
"That's what you think! What if some of Kakashi-sensei's irresponsibility rubbed off on the others?!" Naruto demanded. Sakura agreed.  
  
"Naruto's right!I think we should go back to the village and tell Hokage-sama!" she cried.   
  
"No. The best thing to do is to wait patiently. They aren't all that late, anyway." Sasuke said. Of course, Ino and Sakura were quick to agree with him.  
  
Then, out of no where, the sensei's appeared in a cloud of smoke. Kakashi stepped forward.  
  
"Sorry we're late.....we got lost on the road of life!" he lied. Sakura and Naruto pounded him for the truth, but of course Kakashi didn't tell them.   
  
"Well, if you don't mind, I'll walk Hinata-chan home." Shino offered, grabbed Hinata's arm, and left towards the Hyuga Main House. Everyone starred after them. Esspecially Kiba and Naruto.  
  
TBC  
  
A/N: Muahahahahha, to leave you with such a cliffie! Tee hee! I truely AM evil! Anyway, please review!  
  
Next Time: Chapter Eight: Pale Green Eyes  
  
--Tomo-chan 


	8. Pale Green Eyes

White Eyes  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. Kishimoto-sama claimed he owned it when he came up with the idea, and, unfortunantely for all of us lowly fanfiction writers, we are NOT Kishimoto Masashi. ^_^;  
  
A/N: Well here is the next chapter of White Eyes. Hasn't been much NaruHina fluff lately, ne? I haven't really had any good ideas until just recently, and I'm gonna put those ideas to good use. Heh heh this chapter is gunna be good.....I think.....XD. And this is Gaara's chapter. Y'all pry neva thought I'd put that cutie-pie in my fic, but I did! :P  
  
Chapter Eight: Pale Green Eyes  
  
Gaara was hanging upside down in a random tree in Konoha. It was getting dark, and most people would be tired by now....but not Gaara. Gaara didn't get tired. He never slept. He just existed. And he just existed to kill, not sleep.   
  
As Gaara was thinking these very thoughts, he noticed Shino and Hinata of team 8 walking along the sidewalk rather awkwardly.   
  
'Bah! Konoha's ninja are too soft. If I wanted to, I could kill them right now. They're so off guard!' he thought to himself, brushing off the fact that Shino just grabbed Hinata's hand.  
  
"Shino-kun! W-what are you doing?!" Hinata exclaimed, face brightly lit crimson. No one had ever held her hand but her father, and that was long ago......too long ago.  
  
Shino, just realizing what he had done, knew that there was now no turning back. He had to get this off of his chest.  
  
"H-Hinata-chan...I um, I......" he stumbled on his words, letting go of the raven haired girl's hand. Hinata looked bewildered, and she was. It wasn't everyday that one of her teammates held her hand, or blushed around her.....not that she ever saw, anyway. "I....ever since we became teammates.....I've sort of l-liked you m-more than, um, more than I like other people...."  
  
Hinata gasped and clutched Shino's hand in her own. If this was true, she knew just how he was feeling......it was like the feeling she had for Naruto....only Naruto used to ignore her....he did ignore her, until that one day about a week earlier they trained together....... "Shino-kun! I-Is that true? Is what you just said true?"  
  
Shino's knees got weak......he didn't know if he could stand her pity.... so he ran. He ran out of her sight. She tried to catch him, but he was much too fast for her. She had tears in her eyes as she realized that this is how Naruto must feel every time he's with Hinata....  
  
Gaara looked down at the scene unfolding before his very eyes. And they called themselves ninja?! They were a match for him in the Chuunin exams?!  
  
Hinata slowly but surely walked home alone. How could it be true? They had been teammates for all this time and now, when it's hardest to digest, he tells her he likes her? He likes her more than other people? Maybe she had just interpreted it wrong. Maybe he had meant that they had become better friends......that he never had friends so close as she and Kiba were to him.......  
  
She shook her head. She knew exactly what he had meant. He loved her, dispite how crazy it sounded.   
  
Gaara hopped out of the tree he was in. It was too boring watching this.   
  
When Hinata got to her room, she flung herself onto the bed. Her day had been not only tiring but then Shino had to say what he had.....And now Hinata was worried about him. Would their friendship ever be the same?  
  
Hinata picked up her phone and dialed Kiba's number. (A/N: I dunno if they have phones, I'm assuming once again that they do.)   
  
*Ring* *Ring* *Ring*  
  
"Hello?" asked Kiba. Hinata smiled, he was home.  
  
"It's Hinata. I wanted to ask you something."  
  
Kiba blushed on the other end. Hinata had never called him before. "What is it?"  
  
"It's about Shino-kun..." Hinata said, worried still. Kiba caught her worried tone.  
  
"Yeah, why did he walk you home, anyway?!" Kiba jealously asked.  
  
"Um, well....he told me something.....something weird!"  
  
Kiba was stunned. Shino didn't tell about him, did he?! Not about Kiba liking Hinata.....he wouldn't, right?  
  
"Kiba-kun? Are you there?" asked Hinata after a very long silence. Kiba nodded, though she couldn't see him.  
  
"Yeah, I'm fine. Now what was it that he told you?"  
  
"He told me......that he likes me!" she said, amazed that she had found her voice so quickly. Kiba was shocked that Shino told Hinata about how he felt, knowing about ehr crush on Naruto, but he was also relieved that Shino didn't tell Hinata about his crush....  
  
"Oh." Kiba replied. Hinata was shocked.  
  
"Y-You mean.....did you already know?" mumbled Hinata. Of course Kiba knew. Kiba was closer to Shino than Hinata was.  
  
"It was kinda obvious....hey, I have to go!" Kiba hung up.   
  
Obvious? Then how come Hinata never noticed if it was so obvious?  
  
~*~*  
  
Gaara looked at the full moon. He knew that something was going to happen tonight, and it would have to do with that Hyuga girl. He just knew it.  
  
TBC  
  
Well, I hope ya liked it. I thought it was pretty cool, Shino confessing his love for Hinata. I don't think there are many Shino/Hinata fans out there, and I don't think they'd really make a good couple either, but hey. I just kinda think that Shino might have a thing for Hinata, and don't worry, Shino will be happy in the end of the fic, and Hinata and Naruto will be together. ^_^  
  
Next Time: Chapter Nine: Lazy Bored Eyes  
  
--Tomo-chan 


	9. Lazy, Bored Eyes

White Eyes  
  
By: Mrs. Kakashi  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, but I own the right to be royally P.O.ed at my computer...which deleted three of my chapters...so here is my latest!! And by the way, I'm just guessing that Sasuke never got his revenge on Itachi, okay? I'm guessing that once he got to the Sound he was brought back by Shikamaru and the others. I'm also pretending that no one who went to the Sound died...they were all such bishies!  
  
Chapter Nine: Lazy Bored Eyes  
  
It was 10:00 A.M. and Kakashi slowly walked to Team 7's training grounds. It would take him another two hours to get there if he continued at his pace, and normally he would have continued at that terribly slack pace, but not today. Today something important had to be said, because last night something had been done. Something bad, and he knew that his team would want to know about it...In fact, he was so considerate that earlier that morning he went to Tsunade-sama to request that his team search for the missing girl...  
  
He had found out from Iruka earlier that morning that a member of team 8, the shy, cute Hyuuga girl, had been kidnapped the night before...But was gone before anyone could find her. Kurenai, Shino, and Kiba started the search for their teammate the night before, going throughout Konohagakure looking for the girl. After they had searched high and low, they knew that she wasn't in their village. It would be even worse if she was out of the Fire Country...That would mean she was probably...in the Sound!  
  
The Sound was the worse place to be taken to, and not many knew by personal expirience. Though during the Chuunin exams most people laughed at the fact that teams from the Sound had come to compete, thinking that a village so new culd not possibly have good Shinobi, but they were mistaken. Greatly mistaken. They learned that when they found out that Orochimaru was back...the founder of the Sound. He had killed the Fourth...  
  
That was one reason why Kakashi feared for Hinata, but the main reason was worse...Uchiha Itachi, his own comrade's elder brother. He was even stronger than Orochimaru, in fact, Orochimaru said so himself that he feared the young prodigy.  
  
But Kakashi really had no reason to think that the Sound would try and kidnap Hinata. Sure, she was from the Hyuuga clan...But they would have wanted a more powerful specimen...right? Unless...  
  
They knew that they could not capture another Hyuga without a fight. That would have to be it. Why else would the Sound take such a truely weak girl?  
  
But no one had any proof yet that the Sound had taken the girl. Kakashi was just getting ahead of himself as he hopped at amazing speed to Team 7's training grounds. When he got there, he got the usual late-lecture.  
  
"Kakashi-sensei, you're late!!" bellowed Naruto angrily.  
  
"Yeah, and we want an explaination!" agreed Sakura loudly.  
  
"The TRUTH this time!" roared Naruto. But both shut up when they saw a no-nonsence look in their teacher's eyes, the one that was showing, anyway. It wasn't bored-looking like usual. Sure, it was still rather droopy, but it was dead-serious, and his students, even Sasuke, kind of feared it.  
  
"I have bad news and good news." said the teacher boldly. For once, Sasuke was the first to speak before Naruto or Sakura could get a word in edgewise.  
  
"Tell us the bad news." he demanded darkly, still sitting in his brooding postion, the one where he has his hands folded over his face and that stupid, mean look in his dark eyes.   
  
Kakashi figured that if it was Sasuke to answer he would want to bad news. "Of course. Hyuuga Hinata...went missing last night."   
  
Everyone gaped. "What the Hell?! Is that true, sensei?!" Naruto asked, quite shocked. He nodded.  
  
"Who took her?!" Sakura demanded, clearly worried about one of her closest friends...It was true that in such a short time the three of them-Ino, Sakura, and Hinata- had become good friends, and all because of that stupid rumor! Maybe the rumor wasn't so bad, after all, but that currently was at the back of everyone's mind.  
  
"We don't know. No one has any idea....We just hope that she's nearby and safe." Kakashi sighed. It would be so sad if something were to happen to the sweet Hyuga.  
  
"Well what are we waiting for?! Let's go!!" declared Naruto impatiently. Poor Hinata!  
  
"What if Hokage-same doesn't want us to go, dobe?!" Sasuke sneered. Things were getting heated, and Sakura and Kakashi decided not to get involved. Instead, Sakura wanted the rest of whatever Kakashi knew.  
  
"What's the good news, then, Sensei?" she asked innocently.  
  
"The good news is that we were granted permission to go to the Village of the Sand to search for her. Let's get going, guys." Kakashi explained, leading his team through the trees towards the Sand...Each of them eager to get back the girl. Sakura because Hinata was her dear friend, Sasuke because he wanted to see that Gaara guy again (A/N: I dun want Gaara to be dead, so I ain't lettin him be! :P), and Naruto...Naruto had been thinking about Hinata differently lately. He knew it wasn't love....or was it?  
  
To be Continued...  
  
A/N: Sorry it was so short...But it had a lot of information packed in it! XD Like Mrs. Hyuga's brother says, "It's not the boat in the ocean, it's the motion in the ocean"....or something to that affect....XD anyway, I'm applying it here. ^_^ Hope you liked this chapter!  
  
Next Time: Chapter Ten: Redish Brown Almond Eyes 


End file.
